Captain America (Marvel NEW)
Captain America is a series within the Marvel NEW relaunch. The series follows a Cap who is quite well adapted to the modern day, though he still doesn't know quite a few things. Surprisingly he lives in a very small apartment which he claims is "fantastic". The series is written by GazzaB9, who is the current head of the Marvel NEW project. Characters Main *Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America: A man from WWII who was kept alive and young thanks to being frozen in ice. If his full age is considered he would be the oldest hero alive at the age of 97 years old. Recurring' *Margaret "Peggy" Carter: Steve's 80 year old roommate who he knew in WWII. She is a former government agent and had a relationship with Steve before he was frozen. While the two no longer have romantic feelings for each other, they remian close friends. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier: Cap's sometimes partner who is currently working for S.H.I.E.L.D. While sometimes very depressed about the things he has done in the past, Bucky is usually a very happy person in regular conversation. Villains *The Cabal **"The Masked Man": The mysterious leader of the criminal group known as Cabal. **Arnim Zola: A genius Nazi scientist who transfered his mind in to a robotic body. **Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker: The former head of the terrorist organization Hydra. **Hate-Monger: A clone of Adolf Hitler himself who has a laser that makes people irate. **Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross: An Iron Man like German soldier who went up against Cap in WWII. **John Falsworth/Baron Blood: A Nazi Vampire who has had multiple encounters with Cap. Issues #"Revenge Part I": After buying a small apartment thanks to a loan from Tony Stark, Steve Rogers moves in along with his old friend Peggy. Everything is going well for Cap, he has gotten a job as a paperman and hasn't faced many villains since moving in. That is until, while delivering papers, he is attacked by the villain Iron Cross. Cap has faced Iron Cross multiple times so he thinks he will be able to succeed, until it is revealed Iron Cross is working with the Hate-Monger, Adolf Hitler's clone, and Baron Blood, a Nazi vampire. Cap tries to face them but is forced to run when he fails to come up with a good plan in time. Iron Cross calls his boss, revealing Cap got away. His boss is revealed to be Wolfgang Von Strucker, who has a boss of his own, a strange man in a mask that hates Cap with a burning passion. #"Revenge Part II": Cap meets with Nick Fury and tells him about his enemy's alliance. After hearing this, Fury admits how strange this is and agrees to send some agents to help Cap. The agents are mostly people Cap doesn't know, but one of their members is none other than Bucky Barnes, Cap's best friend. The team search for information, finding out there is a meeting of villains later that a few Cap villains will be attending. Later that night they show up to the meeting in disguise, only to find out all the villains are extremely B-list (Militant, Crossbones, and even the Asthma Monster). However, half way through the meeting they are attacked by the villains they where hunting for, who ambush them, knocking out Cap and kidnapping Bucky and his team. #"Revenge Part III" #"Revenge Part IV" Trivia *Cap's physical age has never been given, though since Peter Parker became Spider-Man at 13 and is currently 18 it can be assumed five years have passed, meaning Cap is most likely around 30. *While never actually said, it is implaied multiple times that Bucky's more joyful nature only comes out when around Cap. Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW